Saturation
by Francesca Montag
Summary: Rose can't sleep - the Doctor might be able to help. One-shot.


**Saturation**

The moon light landed on the sheets, drowning it in an ocean blue color. The planet of Osea had half a dozen moons scattered and each one of them glowed brightly in the night sky.

Rose couldn't sleep. They had landed on Osea earlier that morning, unfortunately in the _bad _side of the small city of Genta. In just a matter of hours they had been captured, escaped, captured _again_ and then finally got away far enough that they were now in the _good _side of town. The day had drained both of them of energy and they quickly stopped at the nearest hotel to get some sleep. They would need to go look for the Tardis in the morning. She was worried that they might lose her to the aliens that had captured them earlier in the day, but the Doctor had reassured her that the Tardis was safe and that stopping at the hotel was purely for convenience. Having heard of their grueling day, the concierge set them both up with a gorgeous room each.

They had said goodnight two hours ago and closed the door to their adjoining rooms. The room arrangement had been the Doctor's request. Rose smiled at the memory - it seemed that he didn't want to be too far away from her. Still, she shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts; it was probably just due to the neighboring danger.

What mattered now was that she couldn't sleep. She had tossed and turned, leaving the sheets tangled around her legs. Rose didn't understand what the problem was. The bed was as comfortable as it could be, the temperature was perfect and the Doctor was next door. She doubted he was sleeping as he hardly needed it. There was a temptation to knock softly on the door to see if he actually was awake. A nice cuppa and a talk seemed to be more than enough to help her. She couldn't bring herself to do it, however, afraid that he actually was resting. It _had _been a very long day.

Instead, Rose sat on the bay window seat of her spacious room and stared out into the night sky. The sapphire glow colored her fair skin. Her thoughts were jumbled and her mind a million light years away – which is probably why she didn't hear the door slide open.

"Rose? Why are you still awake?" his rough yet tender voice startled the quiet night and surprised her. It made her jump up and robbed her of breath.

"Doctor! You…scared me," she clutched a cushion to her chest and said nothing. Her pulse had to stop racing. In waiting for that to happen, she felt her eyes roam over him. The Doctor had removed his leather jacket, his thin jumper clinging in all the right places. The sleeves were pushed up to the elbows. She looked down and saw that he had removed his heavy boots and socks as well. On any other man, it wouldn't mean a thing, but this was the Doctor and Rose had never seen so much of his skin.

It appeared that her pulse would not be slowing down any time soon and so she tried to speak. "I…I couldn't sleep and I was just…thinking."

He walked toward her, his bare feet against the hard wood floor. His eyes glowed with the light through the window. It made his irises shine brighter – the color saturated with the light. It mesmerized her.

"Thinking about what?" Rose didn't know he was whispering, but his voice sounded so husky – almost seductive. It made her shiver.

"Are you cold?" he had noticed her tremble. The precision in which he was watching her only made her pulse race more. Her heart pumped with so much pressure she sat back down again.

"Rose, are you okay?" his voice was stern and she could hear the concern tangled in his words. It certainly wasn't helping her condition.

She smiled up at him, her grip on the pillow lessened, "Doctor, 'm fine. And I wasn't thinkin' about anythin' really. I just got lost in my thoughts. Doesn't that ever happen to you?"

Rose didn't really expect him to answer, but the next thing she knew he was sitting down on the seat with her, "Of course. Have a tremendously massive mind, me. Easy to get lost sometimes." She smiled brightly at him. Their knees touched and the contact made her body warm.

They sat in companionable silence for awhile as they stared out onto the city which was painted cerulean because of the sky. After awhile, Rose chanced a glance at the Doctor, eager to look for the saturation of color in his eyes. She was surprised to find him already staring at her.

There was going to be no relief for her heartbeat, she concluded, not for that night at least.

"What?" she whispered.

He smiled that goofy smile of his, teeth shining. "Nothing. I really do think you should sleep Rose. We'll be doing a lot of walking tomorrow…well," he glanced down at his watch, "later this morning."

Rose sighed and looked at the bed. So comfortable and suddenly so daunting.

"I just can't…sleep. I toss and turn. No idea why," she almost sounded ashamed. As if she had any fault.

The Doctor reached for her hand. He caressed it, smoothing circles into the palm.

After awhile, he spoke again, "What if I…I mean, I could…" He trailed off.

Rose gripped his hand which stilled the motions he had been taking on her palm, "What is it Doctor? Is something wrong?"

A humorless, but oddly nervous-sounding chuckle escaped the Doctor's mouth causing Rose to furrow her brow in confusion.

"No, nothing's wrong Rose just…I was going to say…that I could…join you until you fall asleep," he averted his eyes so that he was back to staring at the sky.

Rose felt her heart beats thump loudly in her ears. "Oh…Oh. Uh…well…," could she share a bed with the Doctor without wanting more? It seemed impossible, but what if she never got the chance again. She didn't expect anything beyond friendship with him, but she surely didn't mind having him in close proximity to her. Besides, they were both still wearing their clothing sans jackets, shoes and socks. What could happen?

He looked at her expectantly and she felt compelled to answer, "If you…only if you don't mind. I know that you don't need to sleep, so it may be boring."

"But would it help you sleep? Maybe you miss the humming of the Tardis?"

She hadn't thought of that, but it sounded almost right, "Yea', I think it would."

The Doctor stood up suddenly, taking her with him. "Then you get comfortable. Do what you normally do when you're getting to bed."

Rose stared at him for some seconds before making her way to the right side of the bed. She crawled on and onto the left side in order to leave enough room for the Doctor's lean body. She swallowed thickly as she turned over onto her left side. She hugged the pillow tightly as her hearing tuned sharply onto whatever noise came next.

She heard an almost inaudible sigh escape him and then the creak of the bed as his weight settled on it. If he had wanted her to sleep, it was becoming very apparent that this situation was certainly not helping. Every nerve of hers was alert and firing with his proximity. Her eyes were wide open as well – not exactly helpful when she was trying to get some rest.

"Rose? Did you fall asleep already?" his voice was not as near as she expected it to be and it made her turn over to face him.

There was space in between their bodies so that no edge of him was touching any edge of hers. The sight made her body limp with disappointment. But what had she expected to happen?

What a fool she was.

She made herself answer him, "No, just got in. Doesn't happen that quickly." A smile landed on her lips.

The Doctor grinned sweetly at her and scooted closer to her on the bed – still, edge to no edge. He reached out to her, his fingertips gingerly swiping a strand of hair from her eyes. It made her still even though she wasn't moving.

And then, suddenly, she was.

Rose didn't know what came over her. Maybe it was the light shining like the sea into the room, making their skin almost shimmer in its wake. Maybe it was her dazed almost harebrained feeling that made her body shiver. Or perhaps it was just him – having him so near her in the same bed. Whatever it was, it surely wasn't practiced or planned.

She edged toward him on the bed so that their knees bumped and her nose and his chin were grazing each other. It thrilled and terrified her that he hadn't moved. She felt a sudden intake of breath from his chest where she was nestled against.

"Rose…," the name sounded thick with meaning. He didn't finish the sentence.

"I…I don't know," she said abruptly, her voice husky, but she couldn't stop herself from doing what happened next.

In a swift moment, she closed the distance between them. Her lips reached for his. Before she could register what she had done, Rose felt the Doctor's lips reciprocate with pressure and wetness from his tongue trying to gain hasty entrance. She allowed him access happily and with it came the intertwining of their tongues and moisture of their breath. It happened so suddenly. Rose could feel one of his hands in her hair behind her head keeping her just _there_ and his other arm hugged her to him by the waist. Her body was hot against his cool skin. Their feet touched and trailed fiery contact on their skin. She wondered idly how intimate that touching felt even while they were entwined with kisses. The sheets twisted around their legs and time ceased to exist.

After awhile, actual time impossible to calculate, Rose tapered down the kisses as she felt the irritating sensation of needing to breathe. The Doctor quickly took the hint and with one final kiss on her collarbone, he gave her some room. He stared at her, those beautifully colored orbs reaching right into her stare. She couldn't stop looking at him, questions alight in her eyes. She didn't know what to expect next.

He kissed her softly and sweetly on her lips first and then her forehead.

"Get some sleep, Rose," his voice was a caress on her skin.

Suddenly afraid, she opened her mouth to ask the question she dreaded to know the answer to, but knew she had to.

The Doctor didn't give her the chance, however.

"Don't worry, love. I'll be here when you wake up."

And with that, Rose snuggled against his body. She fell asleep with his whispers in her hair, his trailing fingertips on her arm and a promise of tomorrow in her heart.

Not to mention the smile on her lips as the Doctor joined her and fell asleep not too long after her.

* * *

><p><em>One notch from being so freakin' M rated. ha. Why didn't I make it so? I was sleepy and RoseDoctor action requires attention. _


End file.
